Referring to FIG. 1A, a schematic diagram illustrates a conventional gasoline engine performing a force transformation. The gasoline engine transforms a force of the rectilinear motion into a force of the rotational motion. The force transformation can be achieved through a piston 11 within a cylinder 10, a connector pin 12, a connecting rod 15, a crank shift 16 and a crank pin 13.
An explosive force ignited by gasoline in a combustion chamber of the cylinder 10 drives the piston 11 within the cylinder 10 to perform the rectilinear motion as D direction. The rectilinear motion then goes through the crank shaft 16 from the connecting rod 15. The force then transmitted to a principal axis 14. The principle axis 14 then rotates toward R direction to accomplish the rotational motion.
However, the current force transformation technique is poor in the efficiency. The inventor of the present invention based on years of experience on related research and development of the transmission technique invents a transmission system for use in the force transformation.